Crash Asks Too Many Questions
Crash Asks Too Many Questions '''is the 23rd episode in the Disney XD show Crash & Bernstein. It aired on July 15th, 1013. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Wyatt is playing a game on the TV. Crash enters into the room and tells him that it's time for school, to which Wyatt replies they have three months off for summer vacation. They quickly sit down on the sofa to watch an episode of '''Crazy Family Awesome Time Portland, a game show where a family must complete disgusting challenges in order to win 10,000 dollars. Wyatt explains to Crash that they should go on the show, and starts video taping him when he gets his tongue stuck to a frozen pole as Cleo uses it as a jump rope. While recording, Wyatt asks the voice command on his phone, Cassie (a parody of Siri), how high the temperature is. After being introduced to Cassie, Crash starts asking her nonsensical questions, such as what color a taco is. Soon after the real Cassie comes to their apartment for revenge on Crash for making her have an outbreak, resulting in her being fired. Crash and Wyatt also win a chance to play on the game show, and promise if they win to give Cassie the prize money so she can get back to her country. Things go well until at the tenth and final question (What do you call a dog that is half Chihuahua and half Poodle?), when Crash interrupts Cassie, and says the wrong answer (Crashpoo!). Then the Bernsteins and Cassie have to go into the Den of Disgusting, which has one player forced to shoot a target that will stop a conveyor belt with the other contestants on it from being dropped into a pit of snakes. Amanda tries but reveals to Mel that she never went to archery camp, and that Cleo was working at a bank while she was at the mall. Amanda hands Cassie the bow and Crash thinks Cassie will shoot him and covers the target. Crash finally moves and Cassie saves the family. Cleo tortures the host afterwards with Crash's Underpants Horde (which we don't see) and the host and Cleo both have looks of disgust on their faces as Crash shows them his underpants while the host begs her to just drop him in with the snakes. Trivia *Cassie is a parody of Siri. In real life, Siri wouldn't have to answer the questions in person while the app is used and she only provides the voice for the app and the app researches the questions by itself. *In one scene, Crash has an autotuned voice similar to the host. * Crash uses hot sauce to breathe fire coming out of his mouth. * Crash asks what color is a taco. * Crash asks Cassie what a cross between a poodle and a poodle is, and Cassie answers that would be a poodle, though she expects that Crash would prefer it if she said "poo-poo". Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vol. 2 Episodes Category:Crash